scratch_rippersfandomcom-20200213-history
List of DeccaDuccer/Joe and Dog events
A list of account events since the creation of the Joe_and_Dog account. September 22, 2017 Lzuh Takeover: '''A bootleg Elsa takes over the Joe_and_Dog account and holds Declan hostage. Rips during this takeover are Frozen and Let It Go themed. June 3-23, 2018 '''Baldi Takeover: '''King Dice does his taxes. Meanwhile, Baldi takes over the account. January 1, 2019 '''New Years Day / Start of Season 2: '''Decca releases The Final Rip... on December 31st. The next day, he announces Season 2. February 2, 2019 '''Knuckles Day: '''The birthday of Knuckles the Echidna. Rips are Sonic and Love Live-themed. * Dreams of Love and Literature (Steam Version) - Doki Doki Literature Club * Decision - Knuckles' Chaotix * Unknown From M.E. (EU Version) - Sonic Adventure * Friendship (JP Version) - Deltarune February 14, 2019 '''Valentine's Day: During this event, the rips are Love-themed, to celebrate Single Awareness Day. The grand total of 3 rips were uploaded: * Main Theme - Wario Date * Oh! One True Love - Undertale * MOTHER 3 Love Theme - MOTHER 3 March 3, 2019 Switch Day: '''In order to celebrate the Nintendo Switch's 2nd anniversary, 3 rips were uploaded. * Intro (Cricket) - WarioWare: Smooth Moves * Defense Battle 1 - Tetris 99 * Steam Gardens (Beta Mix) - Super Mario Odyssey April 1, 2019 '''April Fool's Day: During this event, rips were uploaded using "trolly" sources such as the Trololo song, Never Gonna Give You Up and gnoming. *Rock Bottom (OST Version) - Spongebob Squarepants: Legend of the Lost Spatula *Samba de Chombo - Mother 3 *Overdrive (OST Version) - Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos *The Circus (PS4 Version) - Deltarune *Megalovania (Alpha Mix) - Undertale *Play a Mini-Game! (Beta Mix) - Mario Party *The Metropolis of Fourside (Beta Mix) - Earthbound *Sweden (Version 1.14) - Minecraft *Renai Circulation (JP Version) - Bakemonogatari Portable *Circus (Greek Version) - Five Nights at Freddy's May 27, 2019 Konata Izumi's Birthday: During this event, five rips relating to Lucky Star were uploaded. *Slider (JP Mix) - Super Mario 64 DS *Flying Battery Zone (Act 1) - Sonic Mania *Lucky K.K. (Live) - Animal Crossing *Playtime's Theme (Extended Mix) - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *Main Theme - Family Guy: Air Griffin July 7th, 2019 7/7 Day: During this event, 7 blue balls rips of the song Title Theme & Ending - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy were uploaded. *Title Theme & Ending (Beta Mix) - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *Title Theme & Ending (Alpha Mix) - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *Title Theme & Ending (OST Version) - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *Title Theme & Ending (JP Version) - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *Title Theme & Ending (Gamma Mix) - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *Title Theme & Ending (PAL Version) - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *Title Theme & Ending (Delta Mix) - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy Category:DeccaDuccer